Time Flies
by Harker.Lanora
Summary: When Ezekiel decides to mess around in the library he ends up getting Baird trapped in the future. (sorry I suck at summerys)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on mate, I just wanna play with it," Ezekiel argued, throwing the old stone like artifact into the air with his right hand and then catching it with his left. The day was slow in the library, the clippings book had no new cases that needed solving so Baird and the LIT's were helping Jenkins around the annex. And Ezekiel, being Ezekiel, was just messing around with random artifacts complaining.

"It's not a toy, Ezekiel," Stone growled only arms length away from a thief who loved getting on his nerves.

" Stone, go back to organizing the books and Ezekiel give me the rock," Baird ordered holding out her arm. Stone let out a long breath before going back down the library isles.

" Come on, Jones, hand it over," she said absentmindedly.

"No"

"Either hand it over I'll fight you for it"

" I'll except that challenge," Ezekiel grinned mischievously, and with that he took off running. Baird rolled her eyes angrily.

" Damn it, Jones," she yelled while through the annex. Baird swore she could hear the young thief's laughs echoing through the library as if he were mocking her.

" gotta do better than that, col. Baird," Ezekiel yelled from another part of the annex. _Oh yeah. He was definitely mocking her_. surge of frustration rushed through her veins as she walked each isle trailing Ezekiel. She chased the thief through the annex until finally she came face to face with him.

" Took ya long enough, mate," he puffed, making sure to push al the wrong buttons with that smug look on his face. Suddenly she tackled Ezekiel, causing him to drop the rock.

" a little touchy are we," Ezekiel huffed. Baird rolled her blue eyes once again crawling off Ezekiel. She stood up, taking a look at the rock only to find that it was cracked. _What the-_ without even finishing her sentence a blinding bright light flashed in her eyes causing her to fall.

%%%%%%%%%

"Baird opened and closed her eyes a few times. The world was so very quiet and blurry. The last thing she could remember as chasing Ezekiel around the annex trying to get back a stupid artifact. After that its all just a blur. Baird was standing now taking in her surroundings. She was in the annex, except it wasn't the annex. The desks and tables were cleaned, probably not due to Flynn. The isles had new shelves that were made out of mahogany wood, the walls were painted a soft cream instead of the old tan color that had been chipping off the walls. Also, the stairs had been remodeled into smoother nicer wood then the old ones back in the old annex. _Wait, where is the old annex?!_ whole bunch of thought went through Baird's mind. _Where am I? How do I get back? Can I get back?_ Then suddenly the sound of music pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Baird slowly walked down the very familiar hallway. She didn't pay much attention to the things around her, except the sound that was coming from the other side of the door. Baird let out a long breath before slowly turning the knob, revealing the figure of a little girl with her back turned to her. The little girl had long, wavy copper hair that went about six inches past her shoulder. She wore a frilly skirt to her knees, long sleeves and all around puffy and lacey - light- things. She also wore stockings and Mary Jane's. _Very formal_. She thought while slowly making her way towards the little girl. She couldn't help but think how much she looked like a very certain red-head.

" Well aren't you going to announce your presence," the little girl asked, not turning away from her painting. she couldn't have been more then 7.  
"Uh- hi, um would you mind telling me where I am," Baird asked not taking her eyes off the unnamed girl.  
"Well I can tell you that you're not supposed to be here col. Eve Baird."

 **DUN! DUN! DUN! who do you think the little girl is? Where did Baird end up? Where are the others? stay tuned for more! Also, favorite, follow, and most important tell me whats on your mind! I love hearing from my readers, plus it makes me update faster! So don't hesitate:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait h-how do you know my name," Baird asked the little girl in shock. The little girl kept her back turned lost in her own world. She seemed mesmerized by all of the different colors in the painting. The picture was of two people back to back. One of the people was a man who had dark hair with fair freckled skin and he was surrounded by different colors that he controlled with his hands. While the woman was surrounded by different words including history, art, king Arthur, greek and roman gods and other stuff like that.

" Lets just say that I've met you before," The girl explained. Baird was almost never around children and wasn't close to any. When you were in the kind of work she was before the library then you would understand the reason. Plus she really didn't really like kids. She decided to push the worries away for now and figure out what's going on.

"So what are you painting?," She asked.

"My brother and I and what goes on inside our heads," the girl explained. "All the colors next to my brother represent how he see's the world and all the words next to me represent my knowledge of history and oddly high IQ."

" Its very pretty," Baird complimented. The girl turned around with a beautiful grin across her diamond shaped face. But it wasn't the grin that caught her attention, it was the eyes. Her eyes were a piercing shade of blue almost identical to Stone's. Could this be a relative of his? Maybe she's a niece of his or something. No thats not right, because she looks to much like Cassandra. The little girl has her hair, nose, body structure, and that little twinkle in her eyes that makes her look so innocent. As far as she knew neither Jacob nor Cassandra had any kids. Jacob was too closed off and Cassandra had her mind set to a belief that she would die tomorrow.

"Hey um would you mind telling me who your parents are," Baird asked. Her grin turned into a sad frown.

"I can't," she murmured sadly. _Why?_ She wondered. _Surely it can't be that bad for me to know._

"You can't know anything about your future. It could ruin everything," She explained as if she had read her mind. _Wait! The future?! Damnit Jones what have you gotten me into?_ She took a few deep breaths to calm down. _I'll figure this out. I mean if I somehow got the future then there's a way to get back._

"How do I get back to my own time," she asked.

"If I knew then I most certainly would tell you," The girl shrugged.

"Where's Jenkins? He knows this place like the back of his head," Baird started to set off to find him but the girl jumped up and grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"You can't do that um he's not here," She said frantically, her big blue eyes wide with panic and a little bit of fear.

"Why can't I see him?" Baird demanded, glaring at her.

"Because it's already bad enough that you saw me! The less you know about your future the better," the girl said in a raised voice, begging her to understand.

"I wont ask him anything I just need information on how to get out of here." The girl stared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"I wont take you to Jenkins but maybe I can help you." The girl began walking down the hallways of the Annex. The girls steps were graceful but efficient like Jacob's but with a little bit of an extra skip while Eve just trailed her.

"Hey kid whats your name anyways?," she asked after a few minutes of walking down isles.

" Its.."

* * *

 **And I'm gonna leave it there for now! Comment what you think her name should be, I have a few idea's but I would like to hear yours just incase you come up with something better:) See you next time and don't forget that reviews make me update faster! 3**

 **~J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey kid what's your name anyways," Baird asked.

"Its not Important," She replied. "My name is of no use to you."

"Well then how do I address you if I don't know your name?"

"Just find your own nickname for me and I'll go by that," She growled. _Well you certainly have your father's trust issue. Great._ She thought sarcastically.

"I'll call you Trust Issues. How about that." The girl shrugged and pulled out a big book. She pulled out a chair and sat down, she had to sit up on her knees to reach the table. She quickly scanned the book, mumbling under her breath.

"Ooh I found something!," Trust Issues announced. Baird hurried over. The girl pointed to a page titled: The Baghdad Battery.

"People believe that the three parts of the battery are so far ahead of its time that it actually has something to do with time travel. Now I bet that if we get that artifact we could hook it up to the back door and send you back to your own timeline," Trust Issues explained.

"Your smart for a 6 or 7 year old," Baird complimented.

"Seven, and thanks but actually getting the artifact is going to be a tricky task. I'm more of an art/history girl."

"Wait you don't have it in the library?"

"Not everything has been found Eve Baird," She reminded her. "Thats not the hardest part of this whole thing I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?," Baird questioned.

"Well for one, I'm not exactly the best at math and second it may or may not be with the serpent brotherhood," She explained. The Serpent Brotherhood was definitely going to be a problem. They were hard enough to get by when they were helping Santa, but now in who knows how many years later, they are more than likely a bigger threat than before. And to make matters worse she couldn't go without the little girl because whether Baird liked it or not she couldn't do it without her. _This day is going great._ She thought sarcastically.

"As much as I hate doing this, we need help so you're going to meet a _friend_ of mine," Trust Issues told her. She began walking back to the direction of her room except this time she stopped at the door across from her room. Trust Issues banged on the door.

"Open up!," She demanded.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," A males voice groaned from the other side of the door. Trust Issues rolled her eyes.

"It's like noon," the girl countered.

"So?"

"I'll give you five seconds before I break your door! Again," Trust Issues warned. Still no movement. "Five… four...three…"

"Okay, Okay I'm coming," The boy groaned. Eve could hear footsteps on the other side and after a few moments the door opened revealing a boy only a few years older than Trust Issues. His short hair was mess and his blue eyes were fogged with tiredness. He wore blue, plaid pajama pants and a plain gray t-shirt.

"What's Aunt Baird doing here?," he asked. _Aunt Baird? What the hell?_

"This isn't aunt Baird."

"Well then who is she than? And why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because we need your help and this is Baird from the past."

"Well Baird from the past I'm William Stone," He held out his hand. Baird awkwardly shook it.

"Dang it William!," Trust Issues growled in frusteration.

"What did I do!"

"You weren't supposed to tell her that!" she hissed. Stone's mini me rolled his eyes

"Don't mind my sister, she has trust issues," William explained.

"I see that," Baird replied. Trust Issues had her arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"Great! Now she knows way more than she's supposed to! Good going!" Trust Issues shouted at him.

"Oh than I guess you don't want her to know your name?" William teased.

"You better not!" Trust Issues warned. _Wow. Do they always fight like this?_

"Her name is-," but trust issues cut him off by jumping on top of him and covering his mouth.

"Don't you dare!" William easily pushed the girl off of him.

"Her name is Promise Jane," He told Baird. _Promise Jane, hmm interesting._

"Gosh darnit William!," Promise Jane fumed. Her face was red with rage while her brother just laughed.

"Again, don't mind her. She's just like dad with the whole trust thing," He laughed. Baird remembered how hard it was to gain Stone's trust and apparently it was just as hard to gain his daughters. _Like father like daughter I guess._

"So you said you needed my help?"

* * *

 **So we finally know Trust Issues name! Also I would like to do face claim on the two kids now that I've finally picked out kids I want to play them. Link to picture will be below!**

 **Quinn McColgan is Promise Jane**

 **link:** **sites/default/files/styles/image_content_ ?itok=ov_j1czr**

 **Gavin Casalegno is William Stone**

 **link:** **/images/M/MV5BMTQ3NTExODA0Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzgzMzI0MzE ._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah we need you to help us get something called the Bahgdad Battery," Eve told the boy who was about 10 to 11 years old.

"Can't you ask dad or something?" William turned to his sister who had a sad look on her face.

"You know how he is, Will," She sighed. William frowned while leaning against the door frame as if he were thinking things over. _Whats wrong with Stone?_ she wondered but she knew better than to ask. "And plus you're the only who is actually good at math."

"Fine," he sighed finally. "What do you need me to do?" Both of the girls smiled.

* * *

"Hey William can you get this book down for me? I can't reach it," Promise called over from one of the book cases. She tried jumping but it was no use. Eve laughed under her breath and began to get up to help but William stopped her.

"I got this," He said. William put his hand up towards the book that Promise had been trying to get. Then slowly the book began to move a little bit on its own. _What the-?_ Before she could finish her thought, a bunch of books came of the shelves, floating in midair. Eve's mouth was agape.

"Choose your book," he told the girl. Thats when she realised that William was controling the books. Promise jumped up and grabbed a few books before they all dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"You really need to get better at actually holding them in the air," Promise told him.

"I'm trying, but its hard to control," he shrugged. Eve was staring at him dumbfounded.

"W-what? How did you-"

"He has telekinesis," Promise cut her off. _Telekinesis? The kids have powers in the future?_

"Since I was the first child to ever be concieved by two librarians, the library gifted me with it," William explained. His sister glared at him for telling her that then Promise handed her a book on the bahgdad battery. They spent the next few hours studing the artifact and figuring out how they would get Eve back to her own timeline.

 **This one is so short that its not even okay :( But I'm super stuck and its all that I could come up with and yes I intended on giving William his power. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story.**

 **~J**


End file.
